disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DisneyWorld Montana
'DisneyWorld Montana '''is a Disney park located at the DisneyWorld Montana Resort in Montana. It is going to be an all-attraction park and the largest Magic Kingdom park based on the original Walt Disney World Resort. It combines all the WDW theme parks and other international Disney Parks in one Magic Kingdom, such as Epcot attractions in Tomorrowland (as Discoveryland) and Animal Kingdom attractions in Adventureland. And most of the attractions from the Disney Parks will be replicated as well. And even more new attractions will be included. Notes *The Royal FairyTale Castle will represent not just all the princesses, but also various fairy tales, Mickey and his friends, Roger Rabbit and others. *World Showcase here will be different from the one in Epcot, because the countries will be scrambled and the showcase will have new countries. *Adventureland will appear beside Discoveryland at the right of the park so that Morocco, India, Israel, the Arab Nations, China, Japan, Mexico, Taiwan, Venezuela, the Koreas, Brazil, and Africa will appear behind it. Attractions (LP) = attractions based on licensed properties Downtown Boulevard *DisneyWorld Railroad *4D Cinema *DisneyQuest Interactive Adventure *Downtown Boulevard Vehicles *DisneyWorld Band *The Downtown Quartet *Animation Academy Downtown City Fair *Mickey's Fun Wheel *Montana Screamin' Coaster *Silly Symphony Swings Studio City USA *Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3-D *The Muppets Movie Ride *The Grand Chinese Theater (LP) *The Planet Hollywood Experience (LP) *The Hollywood Wax Museum Experience (LP) *The Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror (LP) *The Makings of the Disney Films *The Olympics: Doubt, Fear and Victory *Studio City Vehicles *Studio Tram Tour *Valiant and Valiant Detective Agency *Circle of Dreams (in the Radio City Music Hall) *Lights, Camera, Rock 'n' Roll! (LP) *Maroon Studios *ACME Factory Fantasyland *Royal FairyTale Castle *The Dragon's Lair *The Mickey Mouse Revue *Cinderella's Chateau *Cinderella's Carousel *Mad Tea Party *Alice's Curious Labyrinth *Dumbo the Flying Elephant (Magic Kingdom expansion version) *Casey Jr. Train *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Snow White's Cottage *Sleeping Beauty's Cottage *It's a Small World *Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid *Cinderella's Castle *Scuttle's Scavenger Hunt *The Three Little Pigs's House *The Beast's Castle *Belle's Village *Promise of a Rose *Pinocchio's Village *Pinocchio's House *Robin Hood's Village *Sherwood Castle *The Smile-Away Reformatory School *Monstro's Revenge *Neverland *Pixie Hollow (used from the original Magic Kingdom expansion) *Tinkerbell's Flying Fairy-Go-Round *Pooh's Marvelous Adventure *Rapunzel's Tower *The Sword in the Stone *Gummi Bear Tree *Gummi Glen River Ride *Silly Symphony Funhouse Discoveryland *Space Mountain *Space Jets *Captain EO *Discoveryland Speedway *Starcade *Carousel of Progress *Buzz Lightyear's Laser Blasters *Meet the Robinsons Ride *Discoveryland Transit PeopleMover *Star Tours *Jedi Training Acedemy *Spaceship Earth *Journey into the Imagination with Figment and Dreamfinder *Disney Monorail *DisneyWorld Railroad *Adventures Thru Inner Space World Showcase *Mexico **Grand Fiesta Tour starring The Three Caballeros **El Dorado **Darkwing Duck World Showcase Adventure *Spain *Portugal *Poland *Israel *Ireland *The Arab Nations *The Netherlands *Switzerland **Matterhorn Bobsleds **Darkwing Duck World Showcase Adventure *China **Reflections of China **The Great Wall of China **The Hong Kong Disneyland Story **Darkwing Duck World Showcase Adventure *Japan **Darkwing Duck World Showcase Adventure **Bullet Train Simulator ft. Godzilla *United States of America **The American Dream Show **The Disneyland Story **New York City **Encore! **Manhattan Motor Mania **Cops and Robbers Chase **Soarin' Over the World **The Grand Canyon **Mississippi River *Canada **O Canada! **Brother Bear Expedition *France **Impression de France **The Disneyland Paris Story **Mickey, Donald and Goofy's Musketeer Kingdom **Darkwing Duck World Showcase Adventure *United Kingdom **Darkwing Duck World Showcase Adventure **The Big Ben **The Story of the Prince and the Pauper **The Great Mouse Detective: Mystery in the Mist **Mr. Toad's Wild Ride **The Wonders of Charles Dickens *Germany **Darkwing Duck World Showcase Adventure *Norway **Maelstrom *Russia *Italy **Mediterranean Harbor (different from the Tokyo DisneySea version) **Gondola Ride **Darkwing Duck World Showcase Adventure *Australia **Sydney Opera House *Greece **Greek Parthenon **Hercules's Training Gym **Greek God Garden **Zeus's Temple **Pandora's Box **Escape from Pompeii *Egypt **The Great Pyramid **The Sphinx *Morocco **Arabian Camel Saddle-Up **Darkwing Duck World Showcase Adventure *India **Indian Elephant Ride-On *Africa *Jamaica *Taiwan *Venezuela *North Korea *South Korea *Croatia *Brazil Adventureland *Explorer Ferries *Tarzan's Treehouse *Tree of Life *Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room: Bunga Showdown *The Pride Rock *Elephant Graveyard Playground *Jungle Drumming *Wilbur's Albatross Flight *Aladdin's Flying Carpets *Aladdin's Village *Aladdin's Palace *Lilo's House *Cave of Wonders *Pirates of the Caribbean *Dino Mountain *Baloo's Sea Ducks *Captain Jack Sparrow's Pirate Tutorial *Indiana Jones: The Ride *Dinosaur *Yeti Mountain Expedition Frontierland *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Mark Twain Riverboat *Tiana's Showboat Jubilee *Frontierland Shootin' Arcade *DisneyWorld Railroad *Tom Sawyer Island *Disney's Great Western Country Hoedown *Splash Mountain *Geyser Mountain *Fantasmic! *Pocahontas's Indian Village *Pocahontas River Ride *Woody's Roundup Village Romeville *Notre Dame Church *Festival of Fools TV Town *TV Town City Hall *TV Town Street Tram *Toon Park *TV Town Movie Plex *Toon Castle *Mickey's House *Minnie's House *Donald's House *Donald's Boat *Daisy's House *Goofy's House *Chip and Dale's Treehouse *Gadget's Go-Coaster *Pete's House *Pete's Garage *Scrooge McDuck's Mansion *Launchpad's Plane Crash *Kim Possible's Agent Flash *Jake Long the American Dragon Coaster *Phineas and Ferb's House *The Coolest Coaster Ever *Dr. Doofenschmirtz's Lab *Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin *Jessica Rabbit's Broadway Show *Baby Herman's Runaway Baby Buggies *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! Pixarland *WALL-E's Ship Toy Story Playground *Slinky Dog Spin *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *Toy Soldier Boot Camp *RC Racer *Cubot *Barrel of Fun *Toy Story Midway Mania! *Wheezy's Radioke *Assemble the Potato Head *Sunnyside Playtime *Barbie and Ken's Dreamhouse *Barbie and Ken's Hawaiian Vacation *Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters *Wheezy's Radioke A Bug's Land *Flik's Flyers *It's Tough to Be a Bug *Heimlich's Chew Chew Train *Francis's Ladybug Boogie *P.T. Flea's Circus *Dot's Puddle Park *Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies *Hopper's Hoppers Monstropolis *Monsters' Suite Coaster *Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor *Peek-a-Boo! Hide and Seek The Big Blue World *Nemo's Troublemaking Misadventure *Mr. Ray's Glide *Turtle Talk with Crush Radiator Springs *Radiator Springs Racers *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Mater's Cars Toon Whirl *Lightning McQueen's World Grand Prix Raceway Playground *Luigi's Flying Tires *If Disney Characters Were Cars Incredibles Place *Elastigirl's Stretch *Dash's Dashers *Frozone's Surfin' Iceway *Syndrome's Lair *Power-Up Arcade *The Incredibles's DisneyWorld Montana Adventure Up in the Sky *Up on a Flying House Adventure *Dug's Doggie Planes Chewandswallow: The Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Experience (LP) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride (LP) * TBA Restaurants and food carts Downtown Boulevard Studio City Storybookland (a.k.a. Fantasyland) *Pinocchio Village Haus *Princess Royal Cafe *Alice's Tea Corner *Be Our Guest Restaurant *Gaston's Tavern *Hunny Treats *Friar's Nook *Sebastian's Seafood *Bella Notte Restaurant *Pixie Hollow Fairy Garden *GummiBeary Juice Discoveryland *Cool Rocket *Lunch Pad *Discoveryland Terrace Restaurant *Pizza Planet Adventureland *Hakuna Matata Restaurant *Colonel Hathi's Pizza Outpost *Louie's Place *Tortuga Tavern *Jasmine's Arabian Garden *Sunshine Tree Terrace *Aloha Isle Frontierland *Diamond Horseshoe Saloon *Texan Barbecue Ranch *Westward Ho *Br'er Bar *Golden Oak Outpost *River Belle Terrace TV Town *Duckburg Cafe *Chip 'n' Dale's Chips and Nuts *House of Mouse *Clarabelle's Frozen Yogurt *Toon Up Treats *Dinghy Drinks *Out of Bounds Ice Cream *Toon Pop *The Shadow Chateau *Hamburger Hippo *Disney Junior Junks Romeville *French Market Restaurant *Tiana's Palace *Mint Julep Bar *Cafe Orleans *Royal Street Veranda *Blue Bayou Restaurant Pixarland *Ratatouille *Futurewish Cafe Toy Story Playground *Jessie's Snack Roundup *Mr. Potato Head's Eating Fun *Frozen Lollipops Cart *Pizza Planet Arcade Ant Island *Heimlich's Taste and Smell Treats *Canned Food (In a can) Monstropolis *Eat and Scream *Harryhausen's The Big Blue World *The Coral Reef Incredibles Place *Super Fast Food! *Frozone's Frozen Foods Radiator Springs *Mater's Outpost *Luigi's Drive-Thru *Sally's Ice Cream Parlor Cartoon Network Kingdom (LP) * Chowder's (LP) * Cheezer's (LP) Swallow Falls (LP) * Cloudy with a Chance of Dinning (LP) Shops Downtown Boulevard *Downtown Shoppe Studio City *Sorcerer Hat (from Disney's Hollywood Studios) *MGM Studio Shop (LP) *Showtime Outtfits Storybookland (a.k.a. Fantasyland) *Castle Couture *Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique *Mickey's Harmony Faire *Small World Shop *Le Petit Chalet *Geppetto's Shop *Tinkerbell's Toy Shop *The Mad Hatter *Gummi Magic Shop *Hundred Acre Goods *The Dwarfs' Mine Discoveryland *Buzz's Star Command *Geiger's Counter *Merchant of Venus *Star Trader *Ursa's Major Minor Mart *Space Mountain Shop *Tomorrowlanding Adventureland *Adventureland Bazaar *Indiana Jones Adventure Output *Tropical Imports *Agrabah Bazaar *Pirate's Bazaar Frontierland *Frontier Trading Post *The Spirit of Pocahontas Shop *Bonanza Outfitters *Westward Ho Trading Company *Pioneer Mercantile *Silver Spur Romeville *Port Royal *Le Bat en Rouge *Mlle. Antoniette's Parfumerie *L'Ornement Magique *Royal Street Sweets *Pieces of Eight *Cristal d'Orleans *Club 33 TV Town *Toontown Delivery Company *Gag Factory *Duckburg Bank *Ranger-Power Up *Possible Agent Supplies *Disney Junior Store Pixarland Toy Story Playground *Al's Toy Barn *Hamm's Bank *Barrel of Monkeys *Roundup Outfitters *Andy's Engine *Sunnyside Dump Ant Island *A Bug's Store Monstropolis *Monster Goodies The Big Blue World *Seagull Harbor Incredibles Place *Incredible Power Needs Radiator Springs *Vehicle Souvenirs Cartoon Network Kingdom (LP) * Cartoon Network Store (LP) Swallow Falls (LP) * Cloudy with a Chance of Shopping (LP) Activities *The Sorcerers of DisneyWorld Montana *Darkwing Duck World Showcase Adventure Entertainment *World of Dreams Parade (daytime parade) *Cartoon Network All-Star on Parade (LP) (daytime parade) *Disney's All-Star Electrical Parade (nighttime parade) *Fantasmic! (nighttime castle show) Events *Villain's Halloween Revenge *Mickey's Magical Christmas Time Hotels *The DisneyWorld Hotel *Disney's Broadway Hotel *Disney's Hollywood Hotel - This will be different from the Hong Kong version. Meetable characters include only Goofy, Max, Pluto, Ariel, Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Pocahontas, John Smith, and Meeko. *La Hotel Bonite - This Frenxican (French-Mexican) hotel's theme will have a combination of ''The Three Caballeros, Beauty and the Beast, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Sofia the First, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, and Lady and the Tramp. It will have a restaurant where you can eat Frenxican food and have fun with Panchito, Jose Carioca, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Clarabelle, Clara Cluck, Roger Rabbit, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Belle (in her village outfit), Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Madellaine, Zephyr, Victor, Hugo, Laverne, Sofia the First and Tony and Joe. Trivia Background Information Category:Theme Parks Category:Fanon Category:Disney Parks